


Risen from Hobbs’ Ashes

by deaserkan



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Complete, Drabble, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaserkan/pseuds/deaserkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bennet Drake was not led to believe that the devastating effect of Hobb's departure took hold of Reid as it did the other men. <br/>That is, until Drake found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risen from Hobbs’ Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't watch the last episode after Hobbs was gone before I wrote this, thus, Reid and Drake are a little out of character. I think it still works. I hope you enjoy!

Risen from Hobbs’ Ashes

 

Hobbs was dead, and Reid was to fault. The stool was hard under his backside. He didn’t usually frequent pubs, however this long day seemed to warrant it. He couldn’t go back to Emily and to that house whose lone room stay haunted with another child’s blood on his hands.

“He was just a child.” Reid whispered, his voice rough with sorrow. He gazed into his glass for a moment, then emptied it. He squeezed his eyes shut as a burn swept through his insides.  
The blackness behind his lids seemed to swim, making his stomach churn uneasily. 

An eternity in this whirling pit of emotions went on before he felt a hand on his shoulder, the afflicted one. The hand quickly realized its' mistake, and was removed. “Sir. Inspecta'.” A low and soft voice met his ear.

Reid looked up to see the face of his sergeant. “Sergeant Drake.” Something in his own voice must have exposed his disposition, as he saw Drake’s visage twist with a mirroring image of despair.

Reid let out a harsh breath. Drake took his arms in his large hands. “Inspecta'.” His eyes seemed to bore into soul. “‘Ow long you been ‘ere?”   
Reid opened his watch nonchalantly. It was nearly one in the morning. They had left the yard early, at six that evening. Reid seemed to deflate, almost colliding with Drake’s sternum.

“Inspecta’…” Drake started again, but stopped as Reid’s reddened and glistening eyes lifted to his.

“He was just a child.” Reid whispered again, fixated on the excruciatingly painful fact.

Drake’s face looked pained at his words, his teeth gritted he spoke again. “Inspecta’… Reid… You can’t do this to yourself.” Drake grasped his neck. “You ain’t ta blame…"

Reid shook his head. “I sent him. I sent him out in his civvies.” Reid looked at the filthy pub floor, his eyes and heart burning. “I thought he was ready.”

He heard drake suck in a breath through his nostrils. “Reid.” He brought his face up again to look at each other. “We all believed Hobbs was ready.”

Reid frowned, but did not look away. “If you weren’t Inspecta’ an’ any of us was, we woulda’ done the same’s you.” Drake said, not an ounce of falsity in his eyes.

Reid let out a shaky breath and Drake seemed to make a decision. “Come on now.” The sergeant began to pull Reid up off the barstool. “Up you go.” Drake pulled him towards the door, and outside.

The air was cool and refreshing on Reid’s body. As they started walking down the street, he felt a twinge of panic. “No.” He said, pulling away from Drake’s guidance. “No I can’t.”  
“Inspecta’” Drake tried to grasp him again.  
“I can’t go to that house. Not now. I can’t.” Drake took his hands. “Alright- Alright. That’s okay-“  
They stood there for a moment, waiting for Reid to regain his balance. “We’ll go to my place. Don’t worry.” He said.

Reid after a moment of slow thought, he nodded and they began to walk again. Reid seemed to disappear back to the trance Drake found him in. Drake wasn’t completely about his wits either, but it seemed he had far less to drink than the inspector.

The journey wasn’t far, and Reid was suddenly inside Drake’s small living room, without his coat, and a cup of something warm in his hands.  
“It helps sometimes…” He heard Drake’s soft voice next to him. Reid turned slowly to face him. Blinking rapidly he finally spoke again. “Sergeant.” He whispered. “Bennett.” Drake leaned closer to hear him, but Reid’s voice constricted as hot tears spilled from his eyes.

Drake was taken aback for a moment, before taking their cups and setting them on the table to pull his friend toward him. He held Reid as he sobbed, silent save for whispered words: “He was just a child. Just a child. Hobbs…” He could feel Reid’s fingers digging into his back, searching.

Drake gritted his teeth hard as he felt his own eyes burn and tear fall over his cheeks. “I know. I know. He was our boy. We’ll get the son of a bitch.” He answered Reid. 

They held each other for a long while, spilling their shared desolation.   
Suddenly, Reid snapped upward and grasped Drake’s face. “Drake. Bennet. God.” Their blue eyes searching each other. “God. What would a do with out you.” Drake’s chest constricted with anticipation as Reid’s eyes ravaged his face.

“I suppose the same as I would be with out you, Inspecta’…” Drake answered, and pulled Reid to him, and their mouths crushed together. After a beat, desperation consumed them. Their lips parted, their teeth clacked against each other as their tongues dueled. They tasted of anguish, understanding, and blood; and it was intoxicating.

“Bennet.” Reid pulled off, to breathe. “Edmund.” Drake answered him, dragging his fingers through his Reid's hair. Reid groaned, and straddled himself over Drake’s black-clad legs. “Please,” Reid pressed their foreheads together. They both needed closeness, desired intimacy. It had been so long.

Drake roughly withdrew his suspenders and removed his button up before helping Reid unbutton his.   
When the burned flesh was revealed, Drake stared then pressed gentle kisses over the marred skin. Reid sucked in a breath, moaning with torturous pleasure. It was a sin to be shown such love to his deformity, his member pulsed hotly.

“Bennet.” He whispered harshly, kissing him with ferocity, whilst his fingers scavenged for his trouser buttons. Drake looked on in astonishment, looking from Reid’s captivating expression to his desperate hands going at his trousers. Drake threw his head backwards as Reid’s hand dipped in his pants to grasp his eager cock. “Edmund.” He moaned as Reid stroked mercilessly. They both were panting, Reid struggled to unbutton his own trousers, but was intercepted by Drake’s hands taking over.

Drake returned the favor, and delved his hand into Reid’s pants, pealing the fabric away to stare at Reid’s reddened and glistening cock. He’d never had the urge to taste another man until that moment. He looked back up to Reid’s face as he began to stroke him as well.  
Reid stared at Drake’s hand, his breathing harsh. Drake’s thumb came up to swipe the head of his cock and Reid moaned. “Sergeant.” Drake shut his eyes, the stimulation too much in that moment.

Reid looked on at their cocks, and was struck with the sudden desire to be ever closer, he withdrew his hand from Drake, and pulled himself to be seated in Drake’s lap. Drake opened his eyes again, his hand stopping he looked on curiously. Reid’s breath rushed from his lungs, his jaw opened in silent pleasure as their cocks were pressed against each other and Drake let out a soft “Oh god.” and began to stroke them together.

Reid knew he wouldn’t last long, it had been ages since he had gotten off. He felt the coils of heat pooling in his belly as Drake stroked them faster and faster. Reid reached to join his hand with Drake’s, and they stroked together. Drake looked up and held Reid’s gaze, Drake let out a high-pitched moan, his face red with pleasure. Reid huffed out a breath, he was so close. They were so close.

“Edmund, I’m not goin’ ta last—“ Drake bit out.  
“Oh god—” Reid’s hand flew over their cocks.  
“Inspecta—“ Reid threw his head backward as his climax gripped him. He heard Drake give a strangled moan, and Reid crushed their mouths together as their cocks pulsed, spilling their mingled seed over their joined hands.

When they came down, breath coming in high-pitched greedy gulps of air, their foreheads rested against each other. Reid looked down, a small amount of shame claiming his heart.  
Drake looked away from the ceiling, reaching his un-soiled hand to smooth over Reid’s cheek and brought their lips in a soft kiss. Reid closed his eyes, the tenderness in the kiss soothed his shame. He sighed, satiated with feelings not unlike love. They kissed for a long time, until fatigue consumed Reid, and fell to sleep.

Drake gently laid Reid back onto the couch, cleaned them both, and looked at Reid. His face was unearthly as he slept, not a frown marring his face, it was peace. Drake felt a twinge of uncertainty, he was contemplating between going to his own bed and staying with Reid. After some thought he retired to his room, allowing Reid the comfort of no further surprises. If he recalled what happened between them anyways.

 

Reid woke with a splitting headache. Groaning with discomfort, he sat up and observed his surroundings. It was light, and he recognized the room immediately. Sergeant Drake’s home. He was on the couch. “Goodness…” He squinted at the sunlight filtering through the windows. He stood, his head swimming for a moment, and searched for Drake. As he reached Drake’s bedroom, he peered through the open door, and saw Drake fast asleep. Reid paused, and suddenly questioned how he came to be there. He almost doubled over when he recalled what transpired just hours ago. He took a moment to regain himself, thinking on what his next move should be.

Bennet Drake had saved him last night, stopped him from drowning in his sorrows. Hobbs. Oh god, Hobbs was dead. Hobbs, who was like his own son. Reid grit his teeth, then looked again to Drake. He stepped forward into the dim room. His footfalls were soft on the rug, as he approached the sleeping Bennet he tried to assure himself this was the right thing to do. He placed his hand on Bennet’s shoulder.

Bennet stirred, his eyes opened slightly. “Edmund…” He sighed sleepily. He sat up quickly, grasping Reid by the shoulders, only to snatch them back as if afraid of offending the inspector.

Reid gazed fondly at his friend’s awkwardness. “I, uh, are you alright, sir?” Drake asked gruffly.

“Yes, Sergeant.” Reid placed his hand upon Drake’s. “Thanks to you.”

They were silent for a long while, just looking at each other, communicating silent understanding. “Anytime, Inspecta’.” He smiled, which Reid reciprocated with a quirk of his lips and a twinkle in his eye.

There was a spark of desire to kiss once more in both men, however, they refrained and took to reclothing themselves. Reid was placing his overcoat on when Drake came to stand beside him in front of the door. Reid took a moment to look out the window to observe their city.

He looked over his shoulder at Drake. “Ready?”  
Drake simply looked at him for a moment, an indescribable emotion not unlike love filled his chest.  
“Ready as you are.” He smiled.  
Reid nodded, they replaced their hats and stepped out into London - bursting with life, death, and a killer to catch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave feedback/constructive criticism in the comments!  
> \- deas


End file.
